


What's your plan?

by Ihni



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Gen, Poetry, Responsibilities, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions and consequences; about misplaced trust and blaming oneself.<br/>Thomas' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your plan?

I woke up, took a breath, and I knew nothing of the past  
Was thrown into a maze and had to re-learn things, and fast

No one could remember anything, and it was strange  
And we’d make do with what we had, but everything would change

For that place had no future, it was death; we had to flee  
I was surprised when many of them chose to follow me

We fought, we ran, we lost a few, we struggled, we got out  
And learned why we were there and what the whole thing was about

No sooner had we left that hell when we were dragged away  
They said that we were saved, and safe; that things would be okay

They told us they would help us if we just stayed well-behaved  
But things were not okay, and we were anything but saved

Again, we ran; they followed; we kept running, staying low  
Were caught again, were freed again – the maze seemed long ago

We lost a friend to complications after an assault  
I met his eyes and thought: _This is my fault, my fault, my fault_

We got to the resistance, we had finally reached our goal  
When we were caught; betrayed by one of us – a spy, a mole

We were attacked, we stood no chance, we had no time to hide  
They came and captured most of us; a few fought back and died

A stroke of luck, a desperate act – it worked, and they withdrew  
They left us – battered, hopeless, injured, scared; a precious few

And standing there, I realise – this can’t be how it ends  
I have to end it all, I have to go back for my friends

For if she is not stopped, she will do all of this again  
And everything we have gone through will all have been in vain

They tell me it is suicide; that I will surely die  
 _Rather me than you_ , I think, and say ”I have to try”

It’s crazy and it’s pointless and I probably won’t succeed  
But it’s my fault; those people died for following my lead

These people, too, who stand here now, who were well-off before;  
I ruined it by coming here; brought danger to their door

I haven’t known what I should do since all of this began  
And yet, they put their faith in me again: ”So what’s your plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant, I just occationally like to rhyme.


End file.
